User blog:WildloughRhulain/The Quean and the Rhulain Book One- Blackrudder's Prophecy
'Author's Notes' This isn't canon timeline, it's an alternate universe crossover between more than one Redwall novel. I always wanted to see what a crossover would be like. The main idea for this was mine, but I'm not writing it alone, I have a lot of friends working as co authors. I've decided it'll be a cooperative write. I'll credit which users wrote which parts in the comment section below. This is an ongoing Write In Progress, I won't stop work on it, though it may come slow. This also isn't a normal ''Redwall story. 'Prologue' 'I lay motionless on my bed, my face haggard and streaked with new and drying tears, my eyes hollow, gazing blankly into space. My paw rested on an open diary. The ink where I'd written was so tearstained that it was barely legible, leaving smudged spaces among the words. Day one- Kyria, I'm s_rri, baby. Your de_th was mi fault. I won't eet until I cr_ss the Gat_s. Day two- Leatho, I l_ve you m_re th_n mi own life, I al_ays h_ve, I alw_ys will. I'm hurtin_ so m_ch now that I can't h_ndle it. I'm sor_y. I wish I culd g_ve you a hug rite now ___ let yoo kno_ how mu_h. . . Day three- F_ther...By the t_me tha_ you re_d this...I will be with M_ther on the ot_er side of the g_tes to Dar_ F_rest...I. . . I love y_u. Ple_se don't w_rry. Mom will t_ke car_ of me. . . Raising a shaking paw and a quill, I scratched out a new message in wobbly letters: Day unknown- This will be mi last entry. Banya, tak care of the clans for me. Don't blame yourselfes for your Rhoolayn's death, I chosse to die by mi own paw. I'm the reeson Kyria Streembattle died, I'll joyn her on the other syde of the Gates. ''- Tiria Wildlough, High Rhoolayn of Green Isle'' The insistent pain from my stomach bothered me only as much as a mosquito bite now, and mosquito bites could easily be ignored. The ache in my heart was greater. Weakly I hid the open diary under my tearstained pillow and rolled over on my back. My strength was gone and so was my pride. I had failed my clans and I couldn't, wouldn't allow it to happen again. Why won't death just take me now? I took my sharkskin sling in my right paw and waited impatiently for death, yearning for the Gates to open and for my name to be called. Give me the call, I'm ready, I want it. Give me the call to cross into Dark Forest and I'll come. . . . '' A rasping sigh came from my chest. The dismal events of the previous week. . . ''or was it two weeks now? Time has no meaning for me anymore. . . ''cycled through my mind in rapid progression as I closed my eyes for what I knew would be the last time. . . . 'Chapter One A bustle of activity in Holt Summerdell had woke me. W''hat's going on? It's still the middle of the night. . . Are we under attack?!'' Whulky's voice came through my door as I dove out of bed, grabbing for my sling under my pillow.'' "Queen Tiria, ''[http://holtrhulain.wikia.com/wiki/Aliria_Streambattle Aliria's '']''having her kitts!" As soon as I heard "kitts" I knew what was going on. Chab Streambattle's wife was due to have babies, but they weren't supposed to be due until next season! Shocked completely awake, I tore across my bedroom, slamming the door open so hard that it rattled the hinges. I flew out of my quarters for the nursery, panting and cursing myself. If Aliria was having trouble with the birth. . . . By the fang, I wish my quarters were closer to the nursery! I unintentionally bowled my strong right paw and friend, Deedero Galedeep, over in my panic and sent her sprawling. She yelled down the hall, "The Rhulain's on her way, mates!" "Deedero, I'm sorry!" I yelled back. I started to stop and turn around, but she pointed me down the hall. "I'm all right, milady! You're needed in the nursery, I'm right behind you!" My paws moved like lightning as I ran, I couldn't remember how fast I got to the nursery. One minute I was speaking to Deedero, the next I was bursting into a crowded room, my heart hammering. The clans parted, giving me a clear path to run to the bedside. I was so panicked I don't remember much of what happened next, but I must have acted as the midwife, because I remember two tiny bodies coming out into my paws. This was my first delivery and it had gone great! "You have twins!" I laughed as I gently cleaned the kitts. One boy, one girl. "They're lovely, Aliria! What are their names?" "Our son's Rydan . Chab and I weren't sure whether to name the girl Derian after my mother or not, but there's one name that means more than anything to Chab and I." Aliria looked exhausted and haggard, but was smiling. "It's yours, your Majesty. You delivered us all from the cats, from slavery and death; you delivered my babies. Her name will be Kyria , after you; the K in the beginning of her name's for your kindness." Happy tears welled in my eyes and I blushed. "Please, Aliria, ceremony and titles aren't necessary. Call me Tiria." I hugged the new ottermum. "If there's anything at all I can do to help, please let me know." Kyria yawned from her mother's arms, showing a tiny pink tongue. Rydan cooed and waved a tiny paw. Deedero smiled at the newborns. "They're little miracles!" "Tiria, could you take this little mite for me? It's kind of hard holding two squirming kitts at once right now." Aliria grinned warmly and gently passed Kyria back to me. "I'll be glad to!" I took the chair at Aliria's bedside, making sure I supported the babe's tiny head with a paw. I knew I was holding one of the most important treasures ever. I smiled lovingly at the kitt, held a pawpad over her mouth. . . she started sucking on it. Leatho Shellhound stepped into the room, watching me cradle the newborn gently. The fearsome cat slayer had tears in his eyes. I heard a low growl, saw for a moment a brief flash of anger in his eyes, and then it was gone as he nodded and placed a paw around my shoulders, staring at the babe in my arms. "Tiria. . . Tiria. . ." Leatho looked away from me, shuffling a paw. He finally gave me a snort and a wink. "Good job!" Two days later, I found Chab standing at my door in shock, crying. I let my friend in and hugged him. "Chab, what happpened?!" "O-o-one of our k-kitts. . . is d-d-dead," Chab sobbed. "It's K-Kyria. . . " Shock and grief hit me like a ton of bricks. I tore screaming from my quarters and into the Streambattle quarters two doors down with Chab hot on my rudder. "Kyria! No! I won't let you die! Get the healers!" Chab raced from the room in panic. The healers tore through the door a minute later and set to work. They finally stepped back, shaking their heads sadly. I scooped the kitt up. . . she was still warm. . . there was a chance! I checked Kyria's airway. . . it wasn't blocked. I started frantically pumping her tiny chest with the tip of my paw and breathing for her. Five hard, fast compressions, then a breath into her lungs. I can't remember how long I kept the cycle going. . . . The healers finally had to physically pull me away from the kitt. "Milady, we've lost her." Hearing those words shattered my heart to pieces. I threw my head back and screamed in grief at the tops of my lungs, waking every still-sleeping otter in Holt Summerdell. It was a long, wordless, keening wail of agony and anguish that knifed the hearts of everybeast hearing it. I can't be around the clans right now, if they see their Rhulain break down. . . .! They see me as their strong leader, I can't show weakness! Tiria, you stupid idiot, you failed her! Get to your quarters before you lose control. . . . Before anybeast could move to stop me I'd jumped to my feet, whirled and fled the infirmary at a sprint. Deedero, Banya and Leatho watched the door slam behind me. Four Days Later Banya came up to Leatho, biting her claws. "L-Leatho?" Leatho turned to face her, looking as scared as she was. "Banya, I'm worried. When was the last time you saw the Rhulain?" "Um...last time I saw her she locked herself in her room four days ago." "Four days ago! ''I need to see her! Watch the kitts!" The last Shellhound took off running from the water's edge to my quarters. Leatho sprinted through Holt Summerdell in a panic, his heart hammering. He couldn't breathe. The only thought running through his mind now was my name. Kolun Galedeep saw Leatho racing past him and knew where he was going. Kolun followed, twisting a sling in his paws like he would a wildcat's neck. ''"Kolun, help me! Something's wrong with Tiria!" '' As they reached the door Leatho was panting for breath but there was no time to catch it. He turned the handle of the door and to his dismay it was locked. His heart stopped. ''"Kolun!" he shouted frantically. The big otter shoved Leatho out of the way and threw all of his weight against the door. Leatho did the same and soon the door crashed to the floor raising a cloud of dust. Before the dust could clear, they were through the door. "Search her rooms!" Leatho's voice broke from panic. He was shaking and couldn't stop. Kolun reached my bedroom doorway and froze in panic. "Le...Leatho! Come quick!" Leatho ran into the room and stopped suddenly. Time, his heart . . . everything seemed to stop for him as he took in a sight he knew he'd never forget: It looked like I was laid out in state on the bier of a fallen warrior at his or her funeral. I lay upon my back on my bed, my face haggard and gaunt from lack of food, my eyes closed. I was wearing a dark green tunic, my kilt and my coronet. My right paw held my sling; my javelin lay beside me on my left side. My left paw rested on my open diary. Was I dead?! "Tiriaaaaaaaaa!" Leatho screamed my name at the tops of his lungs as he flew to my side and lifted my head. He couldn't even tell if I was breathing! "Kolun, I don't think she's breathing! Get help!" Kolun tore from the room in tears, screaming. "Help! Deedero, Banya, anyone! The Rhulain needs help!" Leatho looked at me. It broke his heart to look at my unkempt fur, my thin body, and visible bones. His paw gently traced my cheekbone. "Why Tiria....why did you do this to yourself?" He broke down. Each clanbeast was biting his or her claws as they tore from their homes at a sprint and came running. "Queemarm," a kitt breathed, sending a shiver of fear down the spines of the other kitts. They burst into tears as one. "Hold the kitts, keep them back!" Leatho jumped to the bed and pulled me close against him, sobbing. As he did, he unconsciously knocked the diary to lay open to the marked page on the bed. "Ti-Tiria. . . ." He rocked me back and forth in his arms like he would an otterkitt. "You're n-n-not just my Rhu-Rhulain, you're the other half of my h-heart, my s-soul, my rea-reason for li-living. . . ." Deedero stormed into the room, panic flashing in her eyes. "What's wrong with the Rhulain?!" She hurried towards the bed but as she came close, Leatho pulled me closer to him and growled with his teeth bared. "Stay away from her!" Deedero backed away reluctantly. She had no idea what to do. Suddenly something on the bed caught her eye. She picked up the diary and read a few entries. . . the diary dropped from her paws and Deedero cried out in horror. "Banya!" The female otter came into the room to see a very pale looking Deedero. She went to her friend's side to help support her in case she fainted. Deedero sobbed into Banya's shoulder. "I...I can't b...believe she'd do t...th..this!" "Deedero what do you mean? What did she do?" The distraught otterwife pointed a claw at the diary. "Read! Rh...Rhulain....she's s...su...suicidal!" Banya grabbed for the diary, it fell open to the pages. Picking it up, she read the last entry. This will be mi last entry. Banya, tak care of the clans for me. Don't blame yourselfes for your Rhoolayn's death, I chosse to die by mi own paw. I'm the reeson Kyria Streembattle died, I'll joyn her on the other syde of the Gates. Banya staggered as if she had been hit. Her body shook and now she was the one in need of support. She and Deedero supported each other. Outside my quarters, Zillo could hear everything. Tears came to his eyes and even a few tears rolled down his face. The kitts around him saw this and began wailing as they ran to hug him. "l...Little ones....th...the Rhu...Rhulain is hurt." "Queemarm!" The kitts could no longer hold back their tears. Their fears had been confirmed. There was something wrong with their beloved Rhulain. I found myself standing on the eastern shore of Green Isle at sunrise, looking out to the sea. . . the sun slowly rose over the water, growing brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. I was about to turn away, when I saw two creatures walking towards me through the sun's rays. As they got closer, I recognized two otters. . . One otter, a tall, young one resembling myself, wore the same coronet and armor I wore. . . ''my predecessor, I realized with a gasp. I fell to my knees in front of them. The Rhulain reached down and helped me back to my paws. "Tiria Wildlough, you need not kneel to us or any living creature. You're the High Rhulain, you're free." She was weeping. My eyes shone eagerly. "If you've come to take me to Dark Forest. . . I'm ready, please let me through to be with Kyria. It's my fault she's here. Please let us be together!" The other otter started sobbing. "My kitt. . . my baby! Gennia, ''help!" She hugged me from my left side. The Rhulain, Gennia Wildlough, I now realized, spoke again, hugging me hard from my right side. "Your mother and I have not come to aid. . . to aid your crossing but prevent it. " I growled in frustration. "W.....grrr....why stop me?! I chose to die by my own paw!" The feeling of failure that haunted my past suddenly erupted inside my brain; I could feel pressure building behind my eyes and everything turned red. The bloodwrath! Gennia and my mother watched in horror as foaming spittle dripped from my mouth and my eyes blazed a brilliant scarlet. "Tiria!" '''''my mother screamed. She had never seen a bloodwrath beast before in her life, but now her own daughter was affected by it and had transformed into a maddened monster before her, death in itself! I didn't hear her, all I heard was a loud, echoing roaring in my ears. "I failed Kyria! She died because I failed her! Why are you stopping me? I failed Kyria! I failed the clans! I've even failed you, Mom! I deserve to be here!"'' Banjon Wildlough, the current Skipper of Otters, shot awake in his bed at Redwall Abbey, screaming my name at the tops of his lungs. ''"Tiria!" His heart was racing in terror, he couldn't catch his breath. His nightmare would haunt his mind for a long time. In it I had taken my own life and had gone to the gates of Dark Forest. My eyes shone with bloodwrath as it seems I looked straight at him. . . . then he woke up. "Sabine, '''''help me! I know ''you're watching over our kitt! ''Help her!" Banjon burst into tears. Sabine heard her husband's distraught voice. "Oh. . . Banjon..." She looked at me. "Tiria, please go back. Go back for your father! He loves you, Tiria! If you left he'd be so very hurt!" Her words penetrated the insane fog; the bloodwrath slowly left me. I burst into tears as I fell to my paws and knees, shaking. 'I'm the reason though. . . you died. . ." I sobbed incoherently. "Mom. . . ." A voice sounded from behind me, a wail of grief. '"Qweemaaaaaaaarm!" A small otterkit dressed in a white tunic ran to me, jumped into my arms and hugged me hard. "Qweemarm. . . . Why? Why's you here? You no s'posed t'be!" I was scared. None of our kits had died during the battle with the wildcats, had they? Why was this kit recognizing me as the Rhulain? "Little one, I was hurting. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. . ." "You's hurtin' da beasts dat wuv ew!" "What do you mean? I failed them. How can they love me?" "Cause you be's da Wulain! You'd saved us fwom da cats!" "Little one, who are you and how did you get here?" "I's Kywia...Kywia Streambatta. You's help deliva me! You be's da gweatest Queemarm! I was so wittta...an' weak...you's did all y' could!" My eyes widened in amazement. Could this really be the same kit? ''Kyria was only a newborn! I pulled the kit close and sobbed. "K. . . Kyria!" Deedero approached Leatho cautiously. "Leatho, she needs help! If you won't let us help her, she'll die! We can save her!" The last member of the Shellhound clan stared at her through glazed eyes. "Leatho, please! Use your head!" He focused on her. "Deedero. . . I know that she is th. . . the Rhulain and I'm just an outlaw but. . . I. . . I love her. . . why. . . wo. . . would she do this?" Banya came up to him with tears in her eyes and gave him the notebook. Leatho read the last entry and couldn't believe what he was reading. "No. . . no, Tiria! '''Why?" He collapsed to the bed, holding me tightly against him. The former outlaw looked pleadingly at Deedero over my shoulder, sobbing. "Please! Help her! Tiria. . . . She's my heart, soul, my reason for living. . . . Please!" Kolun tried to take me from Leatho. ''"No! I'll carry her!" ''Leatho yelled. He stood with me in his arms and raced for the infirmary, the healers had to sprint themselves to keep pace with him. 'Chapter Two' A tall, lean figure waited in the dark across the seas. A female sable, with a sinewy figure ever so crooked from traces of inbreeding. Her fur was dark brown, like muddy ash, and a royal blue cloak was draped regally about her body. As she stepped out of the shadows, there was something perfect about the way she held the ebony cane with it's brass snake's head, and something upper-class and wealthy in her gait. Her eyes were ice-cold, a shattering dark blue-black with many flecks, some like the silver engraving on her steel breastplate. A killer's eyes. She was wild, callous, thirty-three if she was a day, and all sable, all killer. Vilaya Regina Skelton. The Sable Quean. A ferret guard, Radlo Darkblood, stood patiently by her side, waiting for orders. She was the Sable Quean's right paw, loyal to her alone. Radlo's paw strayed to the bone hilt of the skinning knife she wore at her side absentmindedly. Vilaya smiled wickedly. Zwilt told me he was loyal to me. Zwilt the Shade, he called himself. . . he's a shade now himself, thanks to my strong right paw. ''Only the day before, Radlo had listened in while Zwilt and Vilaya had made plans to conquer Redwall Abbey. She hadn't said a word, just waited patiently. The ferret broke the silence. "Milady, what are your orders?" The sable turned her cane over in her paws thoughtfully. There was a click as she twisted the snake's head and drew it back, revealing a long, thin, keen-bladed rapier. She swung it high over her head in salute. "Tell the captains to assemble the troops, I want to talk to them, we leave tonight!" Radlo grinned, bowed deeply and hurried from the room. The first captain Radlo came across was a tall female fox with icy blue eyes and coal black fur. This was Desdemona Rakefang. She was honing a long dirk and speaking with a stocky, tan and black striped wildcat, Liem Amarin. "Where will we get more young ones?" the wildcat was saying. "We've already been through Mossflower. Where else is there to go? What good are slaves when they die? Treasure doesn't. I know of an isle populated by streamdogs." He leaned back in a chair, propping a footpaw on the table in front of him. "I'm listening, bucko. Tell me more about these streamdogs." "It's an island across the Western Sea, I know they have a lot of treasure there. We could easily go there with the rest of the horde instead, they wouldn't stand a ''chance ''against the almighty Sable Quean. I think we should leave as soon as possible." The vixen grinned devillishly, baring the long canines that earned her chosen nickname. "I see, and plenty of new slaves too, otters tend to have lots of young ones." The wildcat laughed. "My ancestors conquered that isle once! I don't know if I ever told you about that time, did I? We killed their queen. . . " "Atten''tion!" Radlo yelled. Both Rakefang and Amarin sprang to their paws. Rakefang, seeing who it was, grabbed her dirk and advanced upon the ferret, eyes blazing. ""You disgraceful brat! How you ''got into our mistress' good graces I'll ''never ''know! Someday in the future, ferret, you'll push me too far and get a new mouth ''across your throat!" Amarin bristled, seeming twice as large as he really was. He bared his fangs at Radlo, grabbing the broadsword that had fallen from his lap to strike the shield at his footpaws. "Forget the future, I'll do it now!" "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to pass on orders from our Quean. She wants us to go to Mossflower again." Category:Blog posts Category:Unfinished Fanfiction Category:Book Crossovers Category:Collaborative Ideas Category:The Quean and the Rhulain